El inicio de una excitante navidad
by rocio e-chan
Summary: Ella una joven que cada 24  de diciembre de cada año salía a hurtadillas de su casa ya que siempre era lo mismo… el un joven misterioso que siempre aparece en los mismos lugares… ambos unidos por el mismo hilo… "regalo de navida para todas las lectoras"


En inicio de una excitante navidad

Ella una joven que cada 24 de diciembre de cada año salía a hurtadillas de su casa ya que siempre era lo mismo… el un joven misterioso que siempre aparece en los mismos lugares… ambos unidos por el mismo hilo…

En una casa de tamaño mediano de color amarillo había mucho revuelo en ella para ser 23 de diciembre por la noche prácticamente a un de día para ser navidad, pero todos los habitantes de la casa llevaba una maleta consigo…bueno casi todos…

-"todos los años es lo mismo"- pensó una joven de 18 años de bella figura, cabello castaño con toques rubios, largos hasta la cintura los cuales estaban atados con dos lazos en dos coletas, esta llevaba una camisón de pijama que le llegaba hasta los tobillos esta era de color rosa pálido, y unos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda; ella veía la escena desde el pie de las escaleras….

-hija, te cuidas nos vemos el 25 por la mañana en casa de tu tía Sonomi-dijo una mujer de estatura promedio para su edad, de cabello gris oscuro, piel blanca, y como la joven unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes esmeralda, esta llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color amarillo pálido y con ella una maleta mediana de color negra.

-"como todos los años" si los veré haya, vayan con cuidado- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-ya sabes lo que sea le llamas a la señora kansaki-dijo un hombre unos cuantos años mas que la mujer, el tenia el cabello café castaño, ojos des mis color los cuales llevaba un par de anteojos, vestía de traje de color café y llevaba una maleta mediana y un portafolios de color café oscuro.

-"y hay vamos con la anciana y sus cincuenta gatos… que no entiende que ya no soy una niña" no te preocupes papa estaré bien- contesto la castaña.

-"y en serio lo sentimos, no podremos contactarnos ni por teléfono ya que lo tendremos apagados"-pensó con furia la castaña

-… y en serio lo sentimos, no podremos contactarnos ni por teléfono ya que lo tendremos apagados- dijeron su padres al mismo tiempo.

-"largo ya no quiero oírlos" tranquilos vayan con cuidado-dijo la castaña ampliando su sonrisa.

-bueno hija nos vemos- dijeron por ultimo los dos adultos para así salir por la puerta dejando sola a la castaña al pie de las escaleras…

-"todos los años es lo mismo"-

La castaña no se movió de su lugar hasta que oyó partir el auto de sus padres...

-"mis padres, mis hermanos…. Todos se van como si nada la misma maldita fecha…"

La sonrisa de la castaña desapareció cuando ya no se oyó nada a lo lejos…

-"todo el mundo esta unido el mismo día…pero en mi caso es lo contrario…"

Esta tomo un portarretratos que se encontraba en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado…

-" siempre es lo mismo… siempre es en las fechas mas importantes del año que se van a trabajar al extranjero!..."

Esta lo miro con detenidamente con una mirada de odio reflejado en sus ojos los cuales estaban adornados por unas lagrimas cristalinas...

Había silencio absoluto, hasta que…

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-"ODIO ESTA FECHA!..."

-¡LOS ODIO!...- grito la castaña estrellando con todas sus fuerzas el portarretratos contra la puerta de entrada y de paso golpeando con su puño el florero que había en la misma mesita provocándose varias cortadas en la mano.

-"odio la navidad…"

Si esa es mi típica frase de cada año, yo quien era yo?...

Yo soy una joven que desearía ser lo que aparenta…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 18 años y todo esto empezó cuando mis padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko triunfaron en el mundo, años después mi hermano mayor Touya y el mediano Yukito lo lograron… todos y cada uno de ellos dejándome a mi en el olvido, papa viajaba constantemente por los seminarios y giras de sus libros de arqueología, mama ella después de ser una reconocida modelo estableció su propia empresa de ropa que es un éxito cada línea; como socia tiene a mi tía Sonomi, a mi prima Tomoyo que es diseñadora y modelo de la empresa y mi abuelo… todos viajando por negocios incluso en festividades y para protegerse y a mi (según ellos) a todos les muestran lo que debería ser la casa una enorme mansión propiedad de la tía Sonomi donde ella "vive" con Tomoyo, el abuelo y unas 500 guardaespaldas y cada vez que me dejan en casa me dejan al cuidado de la mujer que pose mas gatos en el país, esta era guardaespaldas de mi abuelo, pero ya esta retirada y es la que me vigila.

Si así es mi vida, una niña rica, infeliz y encerrada sola en una caja de cristal oculta en un mundo que me gustaría vivir como uno más…


End file.
